1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to triggering systems, and more particularly, to triggering systems for cartridge activated devices used in vehicles such as aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Cartridges and cartridge-actuated devices are self-contained energy sources commonly used to do mechanical work. Upon actuation, typically by operation of a trigger, such devices will generate force by burning a propellant or pyrotechnic material to produce high-pressure combustion products. The high-pressure combustion products exert force on a movable object, such as a piston, and displacing the movable object. The devices can be relatively small and compact, making such cartridge activated devices attractive in settings where space or weight is limited, and generally can respond rapidly to actuation, making cartridge activated devices suitable for both military and non-military applications.
Examples of military applications include emergency jettison systems, such as canopy and/or cabin door release systems for aircraft as well as missile stage separators. Examples of non-military applications include bolt installation devices for masonry and vehicular passive restraint devices (e.g. airbags). In some applications, it can be desirable (or necessary for certification purposes) to periodically verify that the trigger is available for reliable operation in the event that actuation of the cartridge-activated device is necessary.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved cartridge-actuated device triggering systems. The present disclosure fulfills this need.